A Twist of Ed Part II
by SouthParkFanatic
Summary: Following up on "A Twist of Ed," the Kankers show up unoticed and Eddy wants to be rid of them once   and all.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd n Eddy A Twist of Ed Part II

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd n Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network.

Chapter 1 The Evening After

As the sun was setting in Peach Creek, the Eds were upset that their plan to be rid of the Kanker Sisters for good failed. Eddy: This is all your fault, sockhead!

Edd: My fault! I wasn't the one sweating when we were tring to be rid of the Kankers once and for all, Eddy!

Eddy: You're the smart guy! I told you to think of something good and look what happened!

Ed: I'm cool like a chicken, guys!

Eddy: Shut up, Ed.

Just then, the Eds heard a familiar voice down the street.

Voice: Hiyah boys!

Eds: KANKERS!

Ed: Stay away from us, demons from hades!

May: We just came to return your book that you left.

Eddy: What book?

Marie: This book.

Marie pulls out the reverse phycolgy book that Edd had.

Edd: My book! Where did you find it?

Lee: In our room, after you ran away.

Eddy: Because you girls couldn't leave us alone!

Marie: No, it's because we love you guys so much!

Eddy: When will you girls get this through your heads!  
We...don't...like...YOU!

Lee: What are you talking about?

Eddy: I'm talking about all the times you kidnapped us, took us into your house, and kissed us against our will!

Ed: It was so icky!

May: Because we love you.

Eddy: But we don't like you back! Seriously, when are you girls ever going to leave us Eds alone!

Lee: Never, because one day you three will marry us three and we'll live happily ever after!

This made Eddy very enraged.

Eddy: Look, get this through your thick skulls!  
We never liked you, we don't like you, and we will never like you, NOR marry you, because you girls are so UGLY!

Kankers: (enraged) WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Eddy: You heard me Kankers! You're stupid, you're ugly and you always stink! You always think of us as our boy toys when we really not! So how about you go find some other boys to play with because WE DON'T LIKE YOU UGLY GIRLS!

Ed: So stay away from us, she-witches from hades!

Kankers: Fine with us!

Eddy: Fine!

Kankers: FINE!

(The Kankers walk away upset.)

Edd: Eddy, as much as I hate the Kankers, don't you think you were too rough on them?

Eddy: They desvered what they got, sockhead! Now they will leave us alone!

Edd:Yah,but I think we should say sorry to them.

Eddy:For what?It's best if those orge-faced demons just leaved us alone!


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist of Ed Part II Chapter 2: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy.  
If I did... well, alot of things would happen.

A/N: Two things: One, sorry for the ending of the last chapter.  
My mom was in a hurry to go somewhere, so I had my 10-year old neice (who is not a good writer) to finish it.

Second, I have fixed the title of the story from "An Ed is Born Part II" to "A Twist of Ed Part II." This fic is based off of "A Twist of Ed" and NOT "An Ed is Born." Both of these episodes are my favorite episodes of Season 4, but I am doing this fic on the "Twist of Ed" episode.

Anyways, on with the story!

The Kankers were in their room, taking down everything that reminded them of the Eds, who told them to go away.

Lee:(as she tore down a picture of Eddy) That's the last of it,  
girls.

Marie: Good riddance!

May: This is what those Eds get for being mean to us!

Marie: May take this stuff outside and dump it.

Lee: No wait, I have a better idea.

(Outside the trailer)

Lee: Okay girls, fire up the Crankshaft!

The girls fire the Crankshaft on the photos and other memories of the Eds and the items start to shrivel up.

Meanwhile, at Eddy's house...

Edd: Eddy, I still think you were a little too rough on the Kankers.

Eddy: Aw, come on, sockhead! Now that they're out of the way, the Kankers will finally know what it feels like to be alone! It's Perfect!

Ed: Yeah, and no more kissy-kissy stuff!

Edd: As good as that sounds, gentlemen, I still think we owe the Kankers an aplogy.

Eddy: An aplogy! For what? They were kissing us to death for years, Double D!

Ed: And it was so horrorfying!

Edd: But I still think-

Eddy: Oh no your not! Your thinking got us into trouble once, and it's not going to happen again, sockhead!

Edd: But Eddy-

Eddy: NO BUTS, SOCKHEAD! The Kankers our out of our lives for good and that's final!

Edd: Fine! If you or Ed won't sent an aplogy, then I will!

Eddy: Fine! See if I care!

Edd walks out of Eddy's house.

Ed: What's Double D going to do now, Eddy?

Eddy: I don't know, lumpy. But whatever it is, he better leave us out of it!

End of Chapter 2

Read & review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ed, Edd n Eddy A Twist of Ed Part II

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd n Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network.

Chapter 1 The Evening After

As the sun was setting in Peach Creek, the Eds were upset that their plan to be rid of the Kanker Sisters for good failed. Eddy: This is all your fault, sockhead!

Edd: My fault! I wasn't the one sweating when we were tring to be rid of the Kankers once and for all, Eddy!

Eddy: You're the smart guy! I told you to think of something good and look what happened!

Ed: I'm cool like a chicken, guys!

Eddy: Shut up, Ed.

Just then, the Eds heard a familiar voice down the street.

Voice: Hiyah boys!

Eds: KANKERS!

Ed: Stay away from us, demons from hades!

May: We just came to return your book that you left.

Eddy: What book?

Marie: This book.

Marie pulls out the reverse phycolgy book that Edd had.

Edd: My book! Where did you find it?

Lee: In our room, after you ran away.

Eddy: Because you girls couldn't leave us alone!

Marie: No, it's because we love you guys so much!

Eddy: When will you girls get this through your heads!  
We...don't...like...YOU!

Lee: What are you talking about?

Eddy: I'm talking about all the times you kidnapped us, took us into your house, and kissed us against our will!

Ed: It was so icky!

May: Because we love you.

Eddy: But we don't like you back! Seriously, when are you girls ever going to leave us Eds alone!

Lee: Never, because one day you three will marry us three and we'll live happily ever after!

This made Eddy very enraged.

Eddy: Look, get this through your thick skulls!  
We never liked you, we don't like you, and we will never like you, NOR marry you, because you girls are so UGLY!

Kankers: (enraged) WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Eddy: You heard me Kankers! You're stupid, you're ugly and you always stink! You always think of us as our boy toys when we really not! So how about you go find some other boys to play with because WE DON'T LIKE YOU UGLY GIRLS!

Ed: So stay away from us, she-witches from hades!

Kankers: Fine with us!

Eddy: Fine!

Kankers: FINE!

(The Kankers walk away upset.)

Edd: Eddy, as much as I hate the Kankers, don't you think you were too rough on them?

Eddy: They desvered what they got, sockhead! Now they will leave us alone!

Edd:Yah,but I think we should say sorry to them.

Eddy:For what?It's best if those orge-faced demons just leaved us alone!


End file.
